


Can o' Cookies

by SatsukiLevin (satsuki19)



Series: Maybe, Definitely [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cannabis, Chatting & Messaging, Clingy Mark Tuan, Coups is tired, Drunk Texting, Fluff, Food, High Texting, Humor, Jackson is whipped for Mark, Jeonghan is not an angel, Jihan are devils, M/M, Neither is Joshua, Whiny Mark Tuan, accidental high, chatfic, is that even a thing, mentioned Jihancheol, yes as in weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki19/pseuds/SatsukiLevin
Summary: “Jesus fucking Christ, Mark, are you saying you want me to cancel all my schedules and fly myself there right now??”“Yes!”“What.”“I said what I said!”Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose. Fucking hell.--Jackson comes home at 3 am to find his phone blown up with messages from Mark.((Set in the Yes No Maybe universe))





	Can o' Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForestFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFish/gifts).



> Purely self indulgent  
> Excuse me if it barely makes any sense
> 
> The title is basically a pun bc it sounds like Canna Cookies if you say it fast enough  
> Canna as in cannabis, get it?  
> No?
> 
> Well that sounded funnier in my head

“Are you _fucking_ serious?!” Choi Seungcheol snapped, glaring at his guilty-looking one dongsaeng and two boyfriends, “We have fucking _minors_ in this house, Han-ah, I can’t even – why did you even – ”

 

“Technically none of us are minors anymore, Coups-ah.”

 

A shove from Joshua quickly shut Jeonghan up, the older looping an arm around Mingyu’s for some form of safety. In Joshua’s hands is a glass box with an elastic blue lid, the contents inside currently being the focus of their argument right now.

 

Seungcheol grit his teeth. God, with all of the pranks he comes up with on a daily basis, Jeonghan’s lucky he’s lovable and that Seventeen’s whipped for him (and that they basically can’t survive without his quick wit). So, so, _so_ fucking lucky. He also knows he should’ve known better than to expect more from Joshua, as well; that boy is Jeonghan’s enabler.

 

How did he ever manage to fall for _two_ identically evil angels at the same time?

 

“Get rid of it, Shua-yah, I don’t care how. And _you_ ,” Seungcheol pointed at Mingyu, “If I ever catch you helping these two out with their shenanigans again I _will_ let Kwannie re-organize your closet.”

 

The tall boy let out an undignified whine – obviously distressed at the threat – lips pouted like a five-year-old child, which Seungcheol promptly ignored. Letting out a heavy sigh, the leader of Seventeen turned and headed off to his room, leaving the three scolded young men mull over a solution. At least Wonwoo is a good room mate and won’t drive him crazy.

 

Back in the kitchen, Jeonghan clapped his hands as an idea sprung up in his head.

 

“Ah, got it!”

 

-o-

 

Package in hand, Mark thanked the delivery man and closed the door, heading back to his room, passing Jinyoung and Jaebum huddled together in front of the TV. He wished he could join, but he had a song to work on and there’s no better company than food.

 

Settling back on his bed, Mark opened the package to find a glass Tupperware, half-filled with what seemed to be chocolate. Opening the elastic blue lid, Mark found the contents to be delicious looking chocolate chip cookies. It smelled a bit sweet, _nice_ , although not the kind of sweet nice that chocolate should smell, but hey, Minhyuk had never been a good cook and these butter cookies could be purely experimental for all Mark knew.

 

Minhyuk did say that Kihyun wanted nothing to do with these.

 

Did they taste that bad?

 

Shrugging, Mark took a brownie and settled his laptop back onto his lap, biting into it absentmindedly while staring at the audio tracks. It tasted really nice, the chocolate rich on his tongue, and Mark decided that Monsta X’s loss simply became his gain before adding back another audio track on his unfinished song.

 

-o-

 

“Xinhua-jie,” Jackson whined, leaning onto his manager-slash-personal assistant’s shoulder, inhaling the older woman’s perfume. Pressing their arms together, Jackson leaned in more to nuzzle her shoulder, imitating a child begging for their mother’s attention. Xinhua, however, was way too engrossed in typing out an e-mail for a sponsorship and only spared Jackson a pat on his fluffy head.

 

“Jiejieeee,” Jackson whined again, “You’re supposed to be taking care of me.”

 

Xinhua clicked send and closed her Samsung Note, maneuvering herself and embracing her younger cousin, allowing Jackson to hug her. Albeit only a few years older, Jackson’s clingy nature made her feel like a young mother. Smiling, she lightly scratched his scalp.

 

“Go straight to sleep later, okay? I cleared your schedule tomorrow so you can have some rest, but I couldn’t cancel that fancy dinner.”

 

Jackson scrunched his nose, “The socialite one?”

 

“Yes, the one at eleven pm,” Xinhua nodded, seconds before the car came to a stop. A quick glance outside confirmed that they have arrived at Jackson’s apartment and the woman pried herself out of her cousin’s octopus hug, nudging him out of the car. Jackson climbed out, backpack hoisted over one shoulder, and waved.

 

“Thanks, jiejie. See you tomorrow night.”

 

“Good night, Jiaer.”

 

As Jackson made his way up to his floor and down the hall to his door, he couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious. It was a lonely kind of anxious, and he didn’t like it, but at the same time, he also had gotten used to it.

 

Back in the days, these bouts of anxiety could be soothed by clinging to Jinyoung, but of course it would go away as soon as he is with Mark. Now Jackson only has his older cousin to run to for affection.

 

He silently thanked his father for insisting her to be Jackson’s manager, knowing Mr Wang was very right; not only are female managers more meticulous and skilled in multi-tasking, but women are also very caring and perceptive to their artist’s mental and emotional states. Her being his close cousin just made it even better.

 

Walking inside his apartment, Jackson dropped his bag by the door and toed off his shoes, leaving them there, too exhausted to put them away properly. Dragging himself over to his room, the Chinese idol fished out his phone and plugging it to the charger, before flopping lifelessly on to his bed, the number 03.12 glaring at him from his alarm clock on the night stand.

 

He wants to call Mark.

 

It’d be four am in the morning over in Korea, and he knows that Mark is probably already asleep or engrossed in work. Either way, the older wouldn’t appreciate being disturbed just because Jackson felt lonely…

 

God, he misses Mark so much.

 

He missed the days when he would come home from an individual schedule and just climb into Mark’s bed with him like it was his own. He missed the nights where they would cuddle each other in bed but still be busy with their own phones. He missed their shared schedules. He missed MAT trainings with him. He missed –

 

_bzzt bzzt bzzt_

 

The sound of pending notifications flooding in filled the background, music to his ears as Jackson’s eyes drooped slowly. Fuck showers, he can do that tomorrow when he wakes up.

 

_bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt_

 

Jackson jolted awake, eyes flying open at the sudden excessive vibrating of his phone by his pillow. That did not sound like a normal notification, more like a broken phone. The Chinese man scrambled up.

 

“Aish –”

 

Squinting, Jackson frowned as he saw the cause of the buzzing on his phone screen; 19 new messages all solely from Mark. Now, this was pretty weird for two things. One, Mark never spam-chats. Second, the older always opted to call for _real_ emergencies.

 

With his heart beating against his ribcage, Jackson clicked on the notification.

 

**Markipoo**

New Chat(s) – 19

**Markipoo**

I miss you

So much

Jaebum n Jinoyung are fking cuddling in front of the tv

And it’s just so sweet and romantic

02.17

 

They’re not even boyfrends

I habe a boyfriend but I can’t do that

Bc you’re not here

I wish you’re here

02.18

 

I think I just found out why I love you

Lyric writing brings forth epiphanies

02.49

 

Pls text me when you’re home

Pls pls pls pls

I miss you so much

I wanna see you

Or hear you

Calling is okay right?

02.50

 

Sorry

For blowing up your phone

I miss you

02.54

 

Squinting, Jackson tried to make sense out of all of that because _what the fuck_. Mark never ever _ever_ spams like this and he certainly does not make typos. The messages all came in approximately a half an hour ago, and Jackson is seriously contemplating on calling the other, just to make sure he’s okay. But Mark could also already be asleep.

 

**Markipoo**

I miss you

02.54

Hey still awake?

03.16

 

Barely a minute passed when Jackson’s phone suddenly vibrated, Mark’s face and name flashing on the screen, a standard request for a video call.

 

Oh, so he is still awake?

 

Sitting up, Jackson quickly accepted the call and watched as Mark’s sleepy, tired face barely came into view, thanks to their dorm’s shitty lighting.

 

“Hey. Just got home?” Mark’s familiar voice filled the room.

 

“Yeah, just. Baby, are you okay? I got your messages, and now I’m worried.”

 

“Ah, yes, I’m just fine, sorry for blowing up your phone like that,” came Mark’s voice again, apologetic to the core, “I just wanna tell you how much I love you. I was writing, you know. Songs, lyrics. All about you.”

 

Perplexed, Jackson could only nod. As sweet as it is, Jackson was too taken aback to respond and had trouble collecting his thoughts because _what_. Something about this just didn’t feel right, but he couldn’t really put his finger on it. He decided to play along.

 

“O- Okay, and?”

 

“Yeah. I just realized,” Mark shifted to lie on his side, bringing the camera with him, “You’re really pretty, Jacks.”

 

 _What_.

 

“What.”

 

On screen, Mark nodded, a cute, sleepy grin blooming across his features, canines poking out the corner of his lips. At the same time, the uneasy feeling in Jackson’s gut intensified. He didn’t know whether it was from how cute Mark’s smile looked like, or from something else entirely, but he knew that he didn’t like this feeling one single bit.

 

“Mm-hmm. You have, like, the prettiest smile? And your laugh, it’s… It’s annoying sometimes, but it also lights up the room. Like, you know, uh those really big and fancy glowing lamps? There’s a song about it? Candle-beers? Candle-ears? Candle…. Deers?”

 

“Chandeliers?”

 

“Nde, nde, chandeliers!” Mark nodded solemnly, “Crystal chandeliers! But you’re not just crystals. You’re – you’re neomu yeppo – prettier. Expensive-er. You’re crystals but also like, like gems! And, and jewels?”

 

“Gems and jewels?” He repeated, more confused than he ever has been in his whole life. What in the world is Mark spouting out right now?

 

The American nodded, and his free hand came into view as he started counting off names on his fingers.

 

“Sapphires, emeralds, rubies… topaz-es… And diamonds, and jewels and..” Mark scrunched up his nose as if in thought, “And you? Ni shi ma? You’re a jewel. Your smile is so, so bright like a jewel. Why isn’t there a jewel named Wang? Ah, aniya, deng yi, that’s _weird_. Can you imagine a jewel named Wang? Wangs. Jackson Wangs. Wang Jewels. Wangs Jewels? Hihi, ani, ani, that’s gross. Oh wait, but there is that singer named Jewel...”

 

As Mark rambled on, jumping from one topic to another, stringing one language into the other like it’s one whole new language altogether, Jackson’s eyes widened as he realized what the uneasy feeling in his gut actually was. He recognized those ramblings, the way Mark’s eyes would droop sleepily, the way his lazy cute grin sat on his face. He had all seen it before.

 

Mark’s drunk.

 

The Chinese man sat up straight, a frown on his forehead as he stared determined at the phone screen.

 

“Mark, Markeu, hey. Baobei.”

 

Mark halted mid-sentence and blinked at the camera, “Nde?”

 

“Where are you right now?”

 

“Huh? Home. My room. Wae?”

 

“Baby, did you drink today?” Jackson asked carefully, bracing himself for how Mark would possibly react, but the older boy just frowned in confusion. He looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

 

“What? No, of course not. You know I don’t drink when I work, jjagi, I can’t think if I do?” Mark moved to sit up also, the camera now aligning normally again, and Mark disappeared from the screen for a second before the room is suddenly bathed in light and the older man’s face came back into view.

 

“Why did you ask? Gaga, are you okay? You’re not sick, are you? Turn on the light, I wanna see you.”

 

Mark seemed genuinely concerned, soft sleepy voice cooing at him from the other side, and Jackson forced himself up to also turn on the lights on his own end. The anxiousness hasn’t simmered down, even though he knows that Mark isn’t lying about not drinking, because his pale face wasn’t red in the slightest, either. Jackson moved back into the camera’s view and is greeted with a gasp.

 

“Oh! Jackson! Hi there! You look so good, I missed you!”

 

Okay, yeah, there’s no way Mark can be _this_ expressive without being drunk. Mark’s brain-to-mouth filter is always working 24/7, even when he’s sleepy. But Jackson also knows that drunk Mark never showed this high a level of coherency. So what could Mark possibly be –

 

Wait.

 

 _Wait_.

 

“Oh shit,” Jackson gasped out in realization, “Hyung, are you _high_?”

 

Mark frowned, pouting cutely at the accusation.

 

“Ew, why are you calling me with honorifics? It’s just us two,” he whined, obviously sulking, and Jackson knew that his assumption’s correct. Mark has never been a vocal whiner, even though he does sulk easily, and he would never voice it out either.

 

“Baby, answer me. Are you high?” Jackson pressed, and Mark let out another whine, flopping down on the bed. The camera perfectly showed Mark lying down on his pillow from above, and Jackson felt something tug at his heartstrings.

 

“What is _up_ with your weird questions,” Mark groaned, “I called you because I missed you! Not to get accused!”

 

“Baby, have you been smoking?”

 

“Noooo,” he moaned out, “No I _haven’t_ I don’t even _like_ smoking, you _know_ that!” and yeah, Jackson’s pretty sure Mark’s high. No way in hell would Mark whine like that over something so small.

 

“Markeu, baobei, look –”

 

“Gaga, can’t you come over?”the American requested all of a sudden, effectively cutting him off in slurred Chinese, and it took Jackson a few seconds to actually register his lover’s words.

 

“What.”

 

“Pleaaaaase come over, it’s only like, a 4 hour flight? That’s like, like… From my house to my grandma’s? It’s not that far, really –“

 

“Are you serious right now,” Jackson deadpanned, cutting the other off before he started rambling again, but the look his hyung threw at him over the screen almost broke his resolve. If only Jackson's high too at this moment, he'd probably say "yes" in a heartbeat.

 

“Yes? Why?”

 

“Why?” Jackson took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, “I have work tomorrow. I can’t just come home now!”

 

What was Mark getting at? Sure, okay, the guy is probably high, but _seriously_? Exasperated and a bit frustrated at the fact that he couldn’t do anything else to help or fulfill Mark’s request, Jackson let out a heavy, aggressive sigh and is about to just attempt to coax Mark to sleep when the other sniffled.

 

Nothing could have ever prepared the man for the tears that suddenly welled up in Mark’s eyes, ran down his cheeks, and the subtle shake of those wide shoulders.

 

Jackson’s heart broke.

 

“I just,” the other choked out, his voice barely above a whisper, “I just miss you, and seeing Nyoungie so close to Jaebummie like that, it’s...”

 

“Jjagi, hyung, I’m sorry, I miss you too, but I can’t be there for you right now.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’m in China, baby, we’re too far away.”

 

Mark didn’t say anything to that and chose to sob silently instead, his chest heaving and shoulders shaking, chin tucked into his chest. Jackson couldn’t see his baby’s face and it made him like he just committed a crime of some sorts.

 

He felt _awful._

 

“Markeu, baobei, gwaenchana. Just please go to sleep.”

 

“But you’re in China!” Mark wailed out, talking as if it was the bane of his anguish, back to acting like a child.

 

“I’ll be back next week, baby.”

 

“That’s too long!”

 

Now, Jackson loved Mark a lot, he really did. And the sight of his hyung crying just because they couldn’t be together is very heartbreaking. But, frankly, at the same time, the whining’s getting a bit annoying. Maybe Jackson could handle this if he were in a better state, i.e. rested and sober, but he is in fact, _not_ , and all he wanted is for Mark to calm down so they can both calm down and go to sleep!

 

“I want you here _now_ , Gaga,” came Mark’s voice again, and Jackson is very tempted to end the call.

 

“I can’t. I have a schedule tomorrow. The whole day.”

 

A lie, but Mark doesn’t have to know that.

 

“Can’t you work something out?”

 

Jackson sighed, “Mark, come on.”

 

“What? I just want to cuddle my boyfriend! Jaebum and Jinyoung are more romantic than we are and they aren’t even dating! They aren’t even _gay_!”

 

There are a lot of things wrong with that sentence. First off, Mark and Jackson himself aren’t even gay themselves, and second, Jackson is apparently Mark’s boyfriend now. In another situation, Jackson would’ve probably called the older out on that and tease him until he got smacked or sulked at. Currently though, the Hong Kong native is way too annoyed to address all of them.

 

He growled lowly to himself.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, are you saying you want me to cancel all my schedules and fly myself there right now??”

 

“Yes!”

 

“What.”

 

“I said what I said!”

 

Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose. _Fucking hell._

 

“Why don’t _you_ come here then if you want to see me so badly?” he spat out, annoyed as all hell, not really thinking before the words left his mouth. The sudden bright look on Mark’s face triggered warning bells in his head and he quickly attempted damage control.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” he threatened, and Mark sagged back into his pillow, defeated.

 

“Fine.”

 

-o-

 

Still in his clothes for the day, Jackson stepped inside the aircraft and made his way to his seat, depositing his backpack into the overhead luggage carrier.

 

The thought of Mark crying himself to sleep haunted him to the point of restlessness that he finally just gave in and booked the first flight to Korea, bringing only the bare minimum in his bag. Oh, and he also wants to hunt down the fucker who had the idea to give his hyung weed at ass o’clock in the morning, because Jackson is 99% sure that Mark’s behavior is a result of the older being higher than a kite.

 

This was, by far, the craziest shit he’s ever done, and Jackson Wang has done his fair share of wild shit in his youth.

 

He is so, so whipped for Mark.

 

-o-

 

Mark felt _hungry_.

 

Groaning, the American opened his eyes, a grumble in his stomach and a parched throat. His eyes felt a bit puffy, too. One-nighters have never felt like this before.

 

Yawning, Mark noticed the absence of his laptop and the weight and warmth of a person behind him. Yugyeom must’ve sneaked in again and filed his laptop away before snuggling up to him – it wasn’t the first time this happened.

 

Mark smiled to himself and turned in the embrace, a plan to wake his cute little brother up already forming his head, only to freeze at the sight before him.

 

Behind him, on his bed, showcasing his beefy torso and wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, _spooning him_ , is none other than Jackson Wang.

 

Mark stared.

 

Still a bit caught up in disbelief, he tentatively held out his hand and poked the other man’s cheek. His finger touched skin and Mark immediately pulled back.

 

_OH MY GOD HE’S REAL._

 

Squealing, Mark scooted closer and pressed a kiss on Jackson’s lips, giggling to himself as the other groaned and woke up from his slumber. No words could describe the happiness he’s feeling right now. Morning breath attacked him and Mark rolled away in an instant, sitting up and admiring the other, smile still wide and bright on his face.

 

Sleepy brown eyes opened and met his.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, barely unable to keep the excitement and happiness out of his voice. Jackson made a face at what Mark deduces to be his morning breath, and quickly turned to grab his bottle of water from beside the bed, downing a few gulps before handing it over to the younger.

 

“You told me to,” Jackson answered, wiping water from his chin and handing the bottle back, “Don’t tell me you don’t remember anything?”

 

Mark frowned. All he remembered doing last night was …

 

Oh.

 

_OH._

 

Jackson watched half-amused as realization dawned on to the older, lying back down and reveling in the comfort that is Mark’s bed. The other was clasping a hand against his mouth in shock and disbelief probably, with most likely embarrassment if that blush is anything to go by. Jackson snorted and buried his face into the pillows, inhaling Mark’s scent.

 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” Mark gasped out in English, looking absolutely horrified, and Jackson couldn’t help but snort again.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“But you’re _here_! You’re not supposed to be here! What about work?! What about jiejie?! Does she know you’re here? She’s going to freak out – ”

 

Jackson sat up, pressing a kiss to Mark’s lips to shut him up.

 

“Shush. I said it’s fine. You think I’d let my _boyfriend_ cry himself to sleep because he misses me too much?”

 

The teasing grin on Jackson’s face widened as Mark reddened visibly at the word, obviously embarrassed at the claim. He slapped the younger’s bare chest with a soft glare.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Jackson’s cackled his trademark hyena laugh, and for a second, all is well. Sure, one of the others might wake up and recognize Jackson’s voice, and someone is bound to walk in on the before long. However, a pressing feeling in the bottom of Mark’s stomach pulled his thoughts away and back to the main reason why he woke up.

 

God, he’s hungry.

 

Figuring out how to get Jackson home, or how to deal with the others or even finding out the cause of Mark’s behavior could wait until later! Right now, all he cared about was getting something in his stomach because he’s pretty sure he’s never really felt his famished before right after bed.

 

Moving to get off the bed, Mark’s eyes fell on the glass Tupperware full of Minyuk’s cookies by his bedside. The thought of chocolate chip cookies made Mark’s mouth water and he reached for the case, opening it and offering it to his boyf – _ahem_ , dongsaeng still lying in bed beside him.

 

“Here, want some? God, I’m starving,” he mumbled, handing the box over as he took a piece and bit into it.

 

He barely noticed Jackson’s face scrunching up, eyes staring suspiciously at the cookies, taking a tentative sniff. The next thing he knows, his unfinished cookie is taken from his fingers and chucked back into the Tupperware. Mark glared and reached for his cookie.

 

“Hey! What the hell?”

 

“Mark! Don’t you recognize that smell??” Jackson frowned, looking a bit angry for some reason, and Mark instantly felt like a child being reprimanded for missing his curfew.

 

“What smell??”

 

“This!” Jackson raised the Tupperware, as if to make some point, but honestly, Mark just didn’t get it.

 

“What about that? It’s chocolate chip cookies.”

 

“These are _pot_ chocolate chip cookies, Markiepooh,” Jackson corrected in English, a tone of sarcasm in his voice, and it took Mark one whole second to process because what? Did he hear that right?

 

“…. Pot? Pot as in, weed?”

 

“Yes! Haven’t you ever gotten high in your life?!” Jackson asked incredulously, as if it was the world’s most obvious thing, and Mark could only blink.

 

“Uh, no?”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

-o-

 

“WANG JIAER WHERE THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU?!”

 

“Uh, out?”

 

“JIAER.”

 

“I’m closeby. Just, uh, just 4 hours away.”

 

“Four hours?!”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Send me your location, I’ll come pick you up. You’re already late for your suit fitting as it is!”

 

“Uh, jiejie...”

 

“What? Hurry up, send me your loc – “

 

“….”

 

“….”

 

“….”

 

“….”

 

“Korea, Wang Jiaer?”

 

Her voice sounded eerily calm, and both Jackson and Mark gulped.

 

It was at this moment, Jackson knew; he fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is still confused :
> 
> Jeonghan had the idea to bake pot cookies to help the kids "relax" and roped both Joshua and Mingyu into it.  
> Coups found out after Vernon started getting uncharacteristically philosophical and told them to throw the cookies out.  
> Minhyuk happily took in the cookies but is reprimanded by both Shownu and Kihyun as soon as they found out the true nature of the dessert.  
> Mark, a known sweet tooth, accepted Minhyuk's offer of free sweets without knowing what those cookies actually are. 
> 
> I hope that explains something lmao
> 
> I know this is crack


End file.
